The Tainted Child
by CodenameGlitch
Summary: Follow Jared and Lith as they plunge themselves into a world that could lead to fun or death at every turn. Rated M for Violence, Language, Gore, and Much Much more, Lemons MIGHT happen in the far future.
1. Volatile (Pilot)

AN: Sooo, I've been putting this off for a while now and here it is, a small Pilot for "The Tainted Child". Not that long, but what can a person do if they would procrastinate longer if they don't do it then. Now to the point, Over spring break I will be working on this Story. I will post this story every OTHER week. I am doing this story for fun, not as a job, if I want to have fun with the story, and so should you. I'm gonna say this I will **ONLY** take OC's via PM's. Criticism and Jokes are welcome, Flame is somewhat allowed, but remember blow on the flame and it grows. TD

* * *

Chapter 1: Volatile

"The transport pod." I say as I point to my sister. "Jared if we do this we aren't coming back." My older sister Lith said in a worried tone. "It's OK, we don't want to stay here anyway." I say as I aim the sidearm in my hand in front of me as we run to the pod.

"There they are. Get them!" A guard yelled as we entered the pod. "Get in the seat NOW!" I yell as I start the launch sequence. Lith buckles up and looks at me as I buckle in next to her.

"Jared I'm scared." She tells me, I grab her and say "It's gonna be OK. Wherever we go i will be there to protect you.". She lets out a weak laugh "That coming from my younger brother seems hysterical." I chuckle "Yeah, I guess so.". " **Launch** " The system announced and the pressure from launch was almost unbearable but once we were in space everything felt amazing.

She looked out and laughed "We made it!" She yelled with joy. "We did it!" I shouted with her. " **Warp Drive: Activated, Destination Arrival in 3 minutes.** " The system told us and our smiles immediately vanished. "What? Where are we going?"

Lith looked at me and asked, I just shrugged as we zoomed through light started flashing and alarms started blaring " **System Malfunction, Crash Imminent** " the system warned. I start to yell "OH ,SON OF A-".

I floated in oblivion for what seemed like an eternity until a voice said "What do we have here? What give up?" It asked. I let out a weak "No". "You say something? I couldn't hear you." It said antagonizingly. "No." I said loud and clear "What was that!" It yelled at me.

"No!" I yelled as I bolted straight up. I looked around and i seemed to be in some sort of bedroom. I try to get out of bed but a searing pain in my right leg stops me. I grunt as I sit back down putting a hand on it to relieve some of the pain. A man in a lab coat entered the room looking at his clipboard then looked at me in the eye and panicked, he ran out of the room slamming the door.

Lith opened the door a few minutes later. "Oh my Lord, Jared you're OK." she said relieved. Another girl entered the room after her. At first glance I notice she's armed with a sword at each hip and as a natural defense mechanism I glare at the girl. Lith notices this and paps me in the back of the head. "Be nice she's the one who save us both."

"Whoops, sorry for that." I stick my hand out and say "Name's Jared, what's yours?". She jumps at my gesture and looks at me skeptically ten returns the gesture "My name is Skelly." She says "You're an odd one, you are hostile one minute, then nice the next.". "Not odd," I correct her "Volatile.".


	2. Sight and Food

A/N Ok so I lied I'm going to post it every week on Sunday, sorry for that, anyway if you have anything to say about this story, just go ahead.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sight and Food

 **Lith's POV**

"Volatile?" Skelly asked, "It means I react differently to things than a 'normal' person would." Jared replied . "Oh, I see." She replied. I take a careful look at Jared, his curly brown hair in a mess and his clothes a little tattered from the crash then there's that. His now purple eye, according to Skelly where we landed is called "The Diseased Forest". Although I don't exactly know why the right side of his face has purple markings on them.

The poor guy, he passed out during light speed. Fortunate he did though, a shard of glass found its way to his leg along with this weird purple ooze. "Hey Jared, are you feeling ok?" I ask out of concern. "Yah, well, minus the leg pain i'm doing just fine. Why?" He told me. I look at Skelly looking for some help.

She must have noticed because she cleared her throat and said "Jared a deadly substance called the 'Taint' has made itself into your system. Usually it corrupts the host then the host loses all control and and attacks all near.". She continued "Although in some cases the host's immune system can fend off the Taint after identifying it. Which is very rare, so consider yourself lucky." Jared closed his eyes and seemed to think about it for a little then said "So you're telling me that a virus is inside me and now coursing through me?"

"Exactly." She told bluntly "Also, i'm sorry about losing sight in one eye." She said sympathetically. "She told me that one of the side effects of this virus is that any vital area loses function." I said worried that he might freak out. He looked confused then closed one eye then opened it and closed the other. He sighed and said "I don't know what you're talking about I can see perfectly with both eyes."

Skelly looked flabbergasted and blurted out "A-Are you sure, it doesn't mat-". "Can we get something to eat?" Jared said interrupting her. Regaining her composure She told me "That's why i'm here, I was told to escort you to the Royal Dinning room to have lunch with us.". Jared seemed so carefree for someone that was told he has a deadly disease, but you've always been like that Jared. I remember when we were still on Silcosia (Sil-co-see-a)

 **~Flashback~**

Jared was running around the room and like any eight year old he was having fun. Our Mom left us when he was four because 'he was to much trouble'. He knows this but he still is so happy. Two years later. Jared started working at a local restaurant as a waiter. He still doesn't have that many friends his age, only the regular customers.

Four years later. Jared found out that the government was gonna bomb the place we lived somehow. He took out a pistol, grabbed my hand. I had no idea where we were going, but I trusted my brother.

 **~Flashback End~**

Always not thinking about things for too long and having the most fun with everything. "Lith are ya' ok?" Jared asked bringing me back to reality. "Yeah, just thinking.". "Let's go my King and Queen are waiting." Skelly told us

 **POV Switch: Lith to Jared**

" _Man this sucks, now i have to use these crutches to make sure the wound doesn't open_ " I thought as continue to hobble along struggling to keep up with Lith and Skelly and look at them closely.

Lith still has the lavender color hair from when i helped dye it. She's pretty tall, five foot eleven inches maybe, a little on the slender side though. No visible blemishes on her white skin, which is good considering we crashed into the planet. We have the same black shirt and white pants.

Then there's Skelly she has a few scars on her tanned arms and has her black hair loose over her shoulders.. It's obvious that she's some sort of warrior due to the armor she has on. She's a little shorter than me so that makes her around six foot I guess.

"Right though here." Skelly said formally as she opened a door that led to an expansive room with jewels adorning the walls and a table in the middle of the room. Several people are already sitting at the table eating. The man at the end of the table wiped his mouth with a napkin and said "Welcome, take a seat and enjoy the meal.". He gestured to the empty seats next to the other people.

Lith takes a seat one away from the fancy people and I take the one across from her. Skelly sat next to Lith. Seconds later people brought out silver platters with lot of food on them. I was about to ravage the steak before I realised that my host are fancy people, so I have to eat slowly and with manners.

I sighed as I picked up the fork and knife set in the platter. After an excruciatingly long lunch we all finish. The burly man who welcomed us began speaking "So, we are here on the count of the appearance of these two." he gestured to me and Lith. "We would like to know your names and why you are here."."Easy." I say as I finish a glass of water then I point at Lith "She's Lith, I'm Jared and were running away.". "Running away from what, if I may ask." He inquired. "Another easy question. Everything."

"Everything?" He said confused "Everything is responsibility, home, annoying people, etcetera etcetera." I inform him. He just looked even more confused which made me sigh, "Where we live d was rule with tyranny and cruelty, so we ran." Lith said simplifying what I said "Oh, well why didn't you just say that?" He said with a hearty laugh. "Anyways we welcome you with open arms an-" He stopped abruptly.

I looked around only to see everyone was not moving "Huh, this is new." I say aloud. That's when i heard someone bust out laughing. I look to where it came from to see a man that seemed to be in his early thirties to late twenties. "That" he paused to take a breath "was the most amusing response to me stopping time around somebody I've ever seen."


	3. Rings and Daggers

A/N I got reviews? What is this blasphemy! Anyway in all realness Thank you for the support and tips. I will address the reviews at the end of the chapters from now on.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rings and Daggers

 **Jared's P.O.V.**

After regaining his breath he said "Seriously, that was hilarious, in all my time.". I was beyond confused, " _What in all hell is he talking about?_ " I thought as I raised an eyebrow. He must have noticed my confusion because he said "Oh, where are my manners," he floated toward me and held out his hand "my name is Herobrine.".

With a skeptical look I shook his hand, then said "Jared.". "Nice to meet you Jared." He said with a wicked smile. "So, how did you stop time?" I ask curiously, his smile dropped "You haven't heard of me? I'm the Devil of this planet.".

" _Speaking to the Devil, thought I would only do that when I die._ " I thought. "Anyways, I have a proposition for you" He offered, " I see the Taint has taken a liking to you. Way more than either me or Notch has thought possible. So we agreed, since you are the only person we know who the Taint likes, that you can be the Prince of the Taint. We could build you a great kingdom where you can learn the ways of Roya-" I interrupted him "I'll take the Title but not the Kingdom.".

"What? Why!? You could have power, riches and everything someone could want!" He screamed at me, "I might want a nice house where we wouldn't be bothered by anybody." I ignoring what he said. "Tell me WHY you stupid kid!" He yelled at me once again, "Well since you keep being a baby and yelling at me I'll tell you: I'll start to rely on you for tough things, like building up my own kingdom and stuff like fights and needing resources." I reply

"So if you could make a nice house somewhere somebody would usually avoid, that would be nice." I reply with an indifferent look on my face. A wicked grin crossed his face, "Okay, here's a ring to show that you are now royalty." He tossed me a black ring then began fading away and said "Hope you like your new house.".

Time restarted and so did the other man's taking "-Nd with a lot of compassion.". "Thank you for your kind offer, but I've already made arrangements for a living space." I tell the kind man, "Really how? You've been in the emergency room ever since you woke up." Skelly asked inquisitively. I sigh and say "We all have our own tricks and talents." I reply hoping no one else would pry to much.

 _ **BOOM!**_ The door to the right of me exploded sending wooden shrapnel everywhere. " _Not good, this is definitely NOT GOOD._ " I think panicking as guards made a wall of shields to protect us. I run away from the guards to the other end of the table, "Jared, come here, we need to stick together." Lith said as she and Skelly grabbed my hands and drew me away from the Noble's and the guards protecting them.

"Whats going, what's happening?" I say _extremely_ frightened by what going on, "We'll tell you as soon as we get out of here." Skelly said while eyeing the noble's with a hatred I knew all too well. "One of two of us are unarmed, as long as the unarmed person sticks near one of us we should be good." I say as I regain my cool and take out my pistol then turn safety off.

Skelly and Lith looked at me concerned, "What, did I get food on my face?" I ask the girls. "You were smiling, like you were going to enjoy the fight." Skelly told me somewhat more concerned, "Sorry I just was evaluating life and it was quite hilarious, to be honest." I lied to them, somewhere deep down I did want to enjoy the fight, but I can usually suppress that feeling, " _So why did I smile?_ " I ask myself.

People dressed in weird black cloaks started jumping over the shield's and started stabbing the guard's with dagger like objects. "Are they on our side?" I ask readying my gun, "From what I guess from them not killing us, they are, so don't piss them off, Okay?" Lith told me. One runs over to us and stops a few feet in front of us and says "Are you the people who has info you for us?", Skelly said "Yes, we are.". He sighed and motioned for us to follow him, which is exactly what we did.

After running down several hallways surrounded by and escort of ten soldiers, we finally made it out of the castle and made our way to a field outside the southern part of the kingdom. After a bit of talk Skelly handed the man who approached us earlier, some papers and a book, then him and his small raid party went on there merry way.

"Okay, now that we can talk, why did we leave exactly?" I ask a little impatiently, Skelly and Lith look at each other for a second then Lith said "Well Jared, the noble's back there were going to sell us on the slave market.". I stare at Skelly and examine her only to see she has shackles on her wrists and ankles. "Lith can I borrow a Bobby pin real quick?" I ask her, and her reply was "Sure, but I don't know what you would use it for." she said as she handed one to me.

"Skelly come here and sit down next to me real quick." I said in a commanding tone, she obeyed and asked "What do you need?". "Gimme your hand real quick, I'm gonna remove the shackles, if it's okay for you." I tell her as she places her hand on mine as I jam the bobby pin inside the keyhole then wiggled it around furiously.

She looked skeptically at me then closed her eyes and sighed and said "It won't work, but the-" she was interrupted by a loud _**CLICK**_.

* * *

 **Here is the reply to the reviews.**

 **Shine Archetype: Thank you for being so interested in my story, but I have a lot to learn about writing.**

 **TMW0lven: Comma, Comma, Commaileon? Isn't that a part of a song? Any way thank you for your help and I hope this chapter is better**


	4. Swords Clash and A Dog that Breaths Fire

A/N Ok I've been forgetting to do this, but here it is, but first. This is rated M for Language and Mild Gore. Have Fun ;)

I don't own Minecraft, all rights and stuff go to Mojang and Microsoft.

* * *

Chapter 4: Swords Clash and A Dog that Breathes Fire?

 **Skelly's P.O.V**

"But they-" I was interrupted by a loud _**CLICK!**_ And he said with a said "They what?" as he gave as a goofy grin. "H-How are you able to get through the shackle lock?" I say completely baffled, "Trust me, this isn't his first time picking the locks of restraints." Lith told me with a sigh. " _Now I want to know where they're from, but I should try to pry subtly._ " I think as Jared continues to unlock the shackles that at one time, bound me to slaveship.

"I've learned this from where we're from, it's kinda like this place, except more dull and brutal." Jared said with a hint of poison in his word's. I go to ask them where they're from, but stop as my slave instincts kick in. Jared undid the last shackle and then looked at me and said "There ya' go, you're now a free person.", I get shocked at what he said and he must have noticed because he immediately said "Whoops, sorry, that just slipped out." a little embarrassed.

"No, no it's ok, it just…. startled me a little." I say recovering from the sudden outburst. "Jared sighed, grabbed his crutches, stood up, stretched and said "A'ight now to find where our new house is.", "OH, right, Jared, so tell us how you got a house, especially when you were unconscious." Lith said inquisitively.

"That… would be thanks to a new person I met." Jared said yawning, "Who?" I ask not knowing what would come out of that question." **Why, me of course.** " a voice that could chill bone spoke from behind us. Lith and I snapped our heads behind us to see "HEROBRINE!" I scream as I almost go to grab Jared's hand to run. He retracted his hand quickly and said "It's ok, he's the one who gave me the house that's…. somewhere."

"You made a DEAL with HEROBRINE AND OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, HEROBRINE," I scorned Jared, "WHAT DID YOU GIVE AWAY TO GET THAT HOUSE?!" I continue to scream at him

" **Well, I guess you** _ **are**_ **granted to yell at him for even talking to me.** " Herobrine said with an annoyed expression.

I look to Lith for help only to see a confused look on her face. "A~nyway, so Herobrine, where's the house you promised me," Jared said in a slightly irritated tone, "you never did tell me where it is.". " **Well, since you're the 'Prince of Taint' I thought it would be fun for you to live in the Corrupted Plains.** " Herobrine said floating upside down with a smile that spelt insanity. "That sounds _really_ fun actually, so how far is it from here?" Jared continues the casual conversation with the DEVIL!

"Wait, Prince of WHAT!?" Me an Lith yell in unison, " **You didn't tell them?** ' Herobrine asked Jared. "Nah, didn't really have the time to." He replied. " **Well Ladies, this boy here has been elected "Prince of Taint" by myself, Notch, and '** _ **Her**_ ' **, because she has taken a liking to this boy for some reason** "

"By "Her" who do you mean?" I ask, still a little on edge, " **The Taint my dea-** " he stops then whisper's " **We'll talk in just a bit, I'll be right back.** " then disappears. I heard the reason he disappeared as the clank of armor and the thuds of the man's footsteps could be heard by all. He walked out, and to my fright, was decked out in full iron platemail. I quickly draw out my sword's and hand one to Jared and whispered "How's your swordplay?" he looked at me a little concerned and whispered back "A little more than rusty.".

" _Well that'll have to do._ " when he gripped the sword I gave him the iron-clad warrior came charging toward us, and instinctively, I took a step forward

 **P.O.V. Switch: Skelly to Lith**

As the armor wearing maniac came rushing right at us, my fight or flight instincts kicked in and I started walking backwards as Jared and Skelly readied their swords. He pulled out a sword a little larger than the one's Skelly and Jared had " _Dear God, what did we do to piss of this guy?!_ " I thought panicking. He ran right past Skelly as she missed a swing at him, he held out his sword to the left readying a strike at Jared, and thank's to all that guard training I had him go through, he held up his sword and put his hand flat against the side of the blade to block the strike as the man had swung.

 _ **CLANG!**_ The swords connected loudly and Jared got pushed to the side and knocked over. As Jared got thrown to the side the man let out a low laugh, Without him knowing Skelly had snuck behind him and successfully delivered a blow to his back, lucky for him he had armor so her sword just bounced off. Unfortunately for Skelly, that gave her his full attention and began walking to her with his blade in hand, but that gave Jared just enough time to get up and attack the back of the man's knees making him drop his sword.

Blood got slung to the ground with that precise strike from Jared. The man yelled in pain and anger then turned around, and tackled Jared to the ground and started beating him with his fist's. Hitting him again and again with his large fists until Skelly kicked the man off of Jared. The man was about to get up when a German Shepherd sized wolf came out of nowhere and jumped on the man, knocking off his helmet, and tried to bite his face only to get stopped by the man's hand.

The man let out another scream of pain and threw the dog off his hand. " _Holy SHIT THAT A HUGE DOG!_ " I scream to myself, Jared and Skelly look at each other uneasily. And for some UNGODLY REASON, THE DOG LIT ON FIRE! Skelly, Jared, and the man that was currently on the ground with his legs out forward got VERY startled by this. The wolf-thing emitted a low growl, opened its mouth and released what looked like a blast from a flamethrower!

When it made contact, the man screamed in agony and horror, and when that stopped all that we could see was a charred head and the armor emitting a red glow. "What. The. Fuck." I say aloud.


	5. Just a Quick Update

**Okay, I've hit a bit of Writers Block, so I'm probably gonna skip this last Sundays work, but in return i'll make the next chapter extra long. Although I do have to ask, what do you think a good length of a chapter is, because I feel one-thousand word aren't enough.**


	6. A Quick Update

**A/N::** Sorry about not uploading for almost a year, i got busy with school. Plus it felt like i rushed this story a bit, to be honest i don't even know where to go with it. I would like to start another story, but if you all want me to continue this one i will. Again, sorry about the year long Hiatus.


	7. Notification

**This is not a chapter, I am revising the story changing tidbits and adding onto it, so i will delete this Story after I finish revising the current chapters. Sorry for the really long Hiatus.**


End file.
